Love, Mistakes, Deaths, and Goodbyes
by FirstLady8892
Summary: What happens when Bella falls in love with a fellow death eater, and then He is ordered to stay away from her?


**Love, Mistakes, Deaths, and Goodbyes-1249**

Bellatrix rolled a little in her bed, hitting something with her arm, but she didn't really register the contact. She flipped over in the bed; a smell of wool mixed with different potions came to her nose. She instantly opened her eyes; she saw the back of a guy in her bed. His chest was bare but the sheet covered him from his waist down. He rolled over and opened his eyes to find Bella looking at him. He slightly smiled his black ones bored into her grey eyes, as she melted from the love that was boring from him to her. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back with as much passion as from the last night. Within minutes the kissed deepened and he was on top of her, as they fell into oblivion like they had done many times before.

Bella opened her eyes a couple house later, she looked next to her, and the bed was empty. She sat up using the bed sheets to cover her nakedness; He was sitting in the chair opposite of her putting his shoes on. After putting his shoes on he grabbed her dressing robe from off the floor and threw it to her, she wrapped it around her body and got out of her bed.

Bella started brushing her hair, while he finished getting his stuff, and left the room in almost a half ran, half stormed. Bella could tell something was up; she got up and ran out of the room following the man.

In the hall she meet him, he had this look on his face that was very hard to read. Bella looked at him questionly. He threw her a half look of disgust and cringed while grabbing him arm. Bella knew what exactly that meant, their master called for him. Bella watched him get ready to leave and she grabbed his hand right before he disapperated, and pulled him in a kiss. Bella poured herself into the kiss, and he did also. After a couple of minutes he pulled away.

"Bellatrix, no," She started kissing his jaw. "Bella, I said no. Stop!" Her kisses started to get more and more passionately on his jaw bone. He finally pushed her off of him, "I said no. Master doesn't like this." With that he disapperated; leaving her on the ground looking at the space where he had stood moments before.

A week later

"Master." He said bowing to the ground.

"Ah there you are. Did you enjoy your nights with Bellatrix? "The Dark Lord asked, with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, Master I did." The servant answered with a scowl and a slight blush appearing on his face.

"You will not see her again. That is my order; the only time you are allowed anywhere near her is when you are with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yyyyes Master," he answered, not daring to make eye contact with his master. He with The Dark Lord would tell him why he couldn't see Bella, but he secretly knew that his master would never tell him why.

"Good now you are excused." The Dark Lord turned around, as his servant got himself off the floor and made his way to a local pub.

He sat down at the pub and ordered some fire whisky, he heard someone sit down next to him,, and saw a flash of red hair in the corner of his eye.

After half of a day drinking fire whisky, he was having a pleasant conversation with the wizard next to him.

By the time that the pub closed both wizards were drunk out of their minds. They made their way to shelter and somehow ended up in bed with each other.

The next morning Bella was wondering where her love was, she hadn't seem him since yesterday when master called. She wandered around the house, and looked into the rooms through out the house.

She opened the door to "his" bedroom and was surprised to find him there asleep but he wasn't alone. There in the bed were 2 only covered by their sheets wizards, they obviously had sleep together the night before.

"What the Bloody Hell!" She shrieked, instantly both the wizards bolted awake only to find a wand pointing at them and a death glare on her face.

"Bella, please I have no clue how I ended up here. Bella, please don't do anything stupid." He pleaded with her; she threw him a dirty look and then looked at the wizard next to him.

"Avada Kedavra, "she screeched, a green bolt of light leapt from her wand and hit the wizard in the chest,, she slumped down on the bed dead. Then she stood on the wand towards the other wizard, and repeated the action, and he slumped onto Percy Weasley also dead.

10 months later

Bella walked into the graveyard with a bundle inside her cloak, she stopped at a headstone and crouched down.

"Well, I'm back like I told you I would be. I'm sorry I haven't been able to come for almost a year, I have been real busty. But I brought someone with me this last time." Bella reached into her robes and pulled it out; she set the bundle down on the grave.

"I would like you to meet your son, Severus. He has your nose and hair, and my eyes. He seems to love watching magic being performed. "She kissed her son on his forehead, and picked him up again, she put her hand on Severus' headstone and let it linger there for a moment. "Goodbye Severus Snape."

Bella apperated to a little cottage on the edge of a forest. She looked up at the cottage; it was one of the cutest cottages ever. Bella looked down at her son, in her arms, he deserved so much better than her and she was going to make sure he got it. With that Bella walked into the front garden to the door of the cottage. From inside her cloak she took out a letter, she kissed her son once more on the forehead and placed him on the doorstep. She tucked the letter in her son's blankets.

"Goodbye Severus Orion Lestrange. "She whispered to her son when she got out of the garden she stood looking at the mail box for a moment. Then she pointed her wand at the door bell and made it ring she waited until she saw movement and casted a Disillusment charm on herself.

She watched the door open to find non other than Remus Lupin, he bent down and picked up the little Severus. She watched as her niece Nymphora she looked at the child and smile. They couple walked into the cottage, with the child. Bella could feel tears forming in her eyes, as she took off her spell. Bella had became very lonely since Severus died, and since little Severus had been born she got very attached to him.

That's when she decided, she looked into the window to see her niece playing with her son, and Bella pointed her wand at her chest. She took a nice deep breath, as she watched Tonks turn towards the window spotting Bella, her eyes widened as she realized what Bella was about to do.

"Avada Kedavra." Bella whispered and there was a flash of green light and Bella saw no more.


End file.
